


Waves & the Both Of Us

by FreshBrains



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Animated Fandoms, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Flying, Ocean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never been so high up before.  I would’ve never known the human world was so…tall!”  Ariel kept her arm tightly wound through Jasmine’s, holding on for dear life as they flew over palaces with shimmering gold roofs, taller than any ship’s mast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves & the Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Disney, Jasmine/Ariel, showing her the wonders of the ocean._

“Don’t close your eyes, this is the best part!”  Jasmine gently pried Ariel’s hands away from her face, lacing the girl’s fingers through her own.  Ariel peered over the edge of the magic carpet, eyes big with both fear and excitement.

“I’ve never been so high up before.  I would’ve never known the human world was so…tall!”  Ariel kept her arm tightly wound through Jasmine’s, holding on for dear life as they flew over palaces with shimmering gold roofs, taller than any ship’s mast. 

Jasmine hid a laugh behind her palm, pulling Ariel closer to the safety of her body.  “I’m glad to show you the wonders of my world…but I still want to see _your_ home.”

“Well, then we must seek land for a short while and gather some food, for we have a long journey ahead of us,” Ariel said shyly, looking up through her red bangs at her love.

*

“This is incredible,” Jasmine breathed, opening her arms wide so the wind fluttered the cool linen sleeves of her cloak.  “It’s so big, I cannot see across it to land!”  The sky was just fading in shades of orange and purple, and the water appeared a deep navy as night fell upon the sea.

Ariel laughed, letting the wind whip against her face as the carpet swooped down, bringing them near the salt spray.  She loved Jasmine’s wonder, her boldness above the ocean.  “Think of everything beneath,” Ariel said, snuggling behind Jasmine so she could rest her chin at the crook of Jasmine’s shoulder.   “Miles and miles, so much that humans have not yet discovered.”

Jasmine closed her eyes, settling back into Ariel’s arms.  The carpet slowed so they drifted above the waves, undulating in time with the movements of the water.  “I wish I could discover those treasures with you.  I hate not being able to do these things.”

Ariel sighed, holding Jasmine close.  “But there is so much to love just on the surface.  The salt spray, the smell of brine and seaweed.  The way the water looks a different color every hour of the day.  I never noticed these delights beneath the water.”  She kissed Jasmine’s neck, breathing in the scent of her dark hair mixed with the sea breeze.  “We shall discover these things together.”

Jasmine smiled, arching into Ariel’s kisses.  “Lie back,” she said, and Ariel listened.  The carpet smoothed out to accommodate his travelers.  Jasmine rolled onto her hands and knees in quick movements, keeping the small space of the carpet in mind, and straddled Ariel through their layers of clothing.  “I want to see you above the ocean.  I wish to see your hair against the blue waves, your smile in the setting sun.”

Ariel blushed under Jasmine’s gaze, but her smile remained radiant.  “You will see me as such, and as so much more, my love.”

Jasmine sank down onto Ariel’s body, chin resting on Ariel’s chest, their legs and arms a tangle of limbs.  They fell asleep curled up with each other, letting the carpet rock them gently over the vast, beautiful sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Charlotte Sometimes album of the same name


End file.
